The Council of Travelers (comic)
=Story= The Council of Travelers Urballim Sector, near the Edge of Space. Hidden away among the massive chunks of asteroids lies the secret location of The Council Of Travelers. Awaiting outside as a protective guard, Argen and his Gendrone Legion stand ready to push back any Glyaxia Command interference. "How long will they be in there?" Argen's bored Gobon Cerberus companion asked as they stared at the black vortex of the entrance. "Time is different for Travelers," Argen responded, "they could be a while in those shadows..." Feeling a moment of caution, Argen decided to check in with the other scouts in the field. "Legion, report." Lazily kicking back, a Legion Glyan and his Deep Space partner reported in first. "Still quiet here, just..." VRIIIIIII... The faint glow of a warp signature formed behind them. A single eye purposely staring at them intently. "Huh?" was all they could manage before their advanced flexion suits tore away followed by their skin... ... this way comes...]] Meanwhile, inside the Council Chamber discussions were not going well. The Delphi, Exellis, Volkria, the Record of the Delphi, and the Armorvor threat from the Zorennor Rift flashed by in detailed images upon the floating screens. The Neo Legion Pheyden spoke first, "Based on these new developments..." he paused as the others focused away from the screens. "It is undeniable that Glyaxia Command has been withholding vital information from all of us." "Yes." acknowledged the Urballim Pheyden. "Agreed." the Mordireus Sarvos added. Council Guard leaders Ullexono and Naspoth looked on quietly. The screens faded away and were replaced by a single glowing symbol. "This symbol used to represent our place in this system." Neo Legion Pheyden continued as the Glyaxia Command symbol stood out. "But I fear its meaning has changed. We must gather other Travelers and..." The wall behind the Council began to crackle with energy. The bubble expanded and knocked everyone back in an instant. Standing before them was a shadow taking up the entire hole. Armodoc in size, but only a single eye peered intensely at the grounded Travelers. "Wha..." coughed Neo Legion Pheyden, "IMPOSSIBLE!" The smoke cleared. Upon the thick arm laid the symbol whose meaning had changed: Glyaxia Command. 's abomination]] in action]]Naspoth didn't wait for a second move. "COUNCIL GUARD, ATTACK THIS ABOMINATION!" he declared. Warping into the room were two loyal Phase Defenders well armed for anyone brave enough or simply stupid enough to attack the Council on their own grounds. "Concentrate your fire!" bellowed Naspoth. "Hit it with everything you've got! Don't let it..." It was too late. The fire power wasn't enough to slow down the abomination Armodoc known as a Syclodoc from firing its mighty eye blast. VREEEEEEEEE! The loyal Phase Defenders were shredded to pieces. Laying among the ruins of his former Defenders, Naspoth began to laugh. "Uhh... Heh. Heh." he sputtered out. "It's not that easy." Pieces of Naspoth's Sarvos helmet fell away revealing his true identity: Phanost. VOOM! One single shot from Phanost's hand knocked the Syclodoc back into the wall with ease. "Phanost?" questioned the Mordireus Sarvos. "THE DRIFTER IS ALIVE?!" exclaimed the Urballim Pheyden. Not even Neo Legion Pheyden or his partner Ullexono appeared to know the truth. "Yes..." Phanost answered, "and that's more than I can say for you and your "Council", if you don't leave right now." Argen started to warp into the room mid-explanation. "Glyaxia Command sent that thing to destroy every last one of us." Phanost finished. Argen tried to explain as soon as he fully formed before them, "Travelers, we tried to..." He paused. Someone new was here. "Who... Who are you?" Argen demanded. "So this is when we finally meet again..." Phanost thought quietly. "My name is Phanost. Hades never told you about me?" It was almost tactful, for Phanost at least. Argen glared harder, "How do you know Hades?" /Argen fusion]]Phanost shook his head. "I'll explain everything if we survive. For now, do your duty and secure the Council's escape. We have to stand together." The Council began to warp out of the chamber. Neo Legion Pheyden looked at Argen, "Argen, I'll find you." The room crackled and exploded again. Those who were still in the room didn't walk away unscathed. The floating upper torso and Rig Killer arm remains of Argen floated near Phanost who was now missing an arm himself. "--I don't have much power left.." The regret in Argen's voice was noticeable. Phanost grabbed the pieces of the Buildman and merged them with his own form, "..Then we'll just have to improvise!" Strapped on Phanost's back, Argen could only watch as his arm became a more powerful part of Phanost's body. The pair carefully aimed at where the blast originated from. They knew who they were looking for. VVMMMMMMMMMM The familiar hum of the warp signature again as a Syclodoc appeared barreling directly at them. Phanost charged the Rig Killer arm. KOOOM! The blast streaked out and into a floating asteroid outside. VVVNN Only the Rig Killer arm could be heard for a split second. "I hope there's another shot left if you." Phanost confidently stated. "We're going to need it." Debris floated around them as the area filled with a pink cloud. A silhouette of the Syclodoc formed behind the unlucky pair with an angry look in its eye. "Phanost... about that shot..." started to apologize Argen. The Syclodoc hit them hard with its absorbing ray. "Ugh..." was the only collective noise to follow. "IT'S ABSORBING US!!!" panicked Argen. "NO!" shouted Phanost. He pulled Argen's head off of his back and tossed the Buildman away as Phanost was absorbed into the Syclodoc. Argen he could only watch in despair. "Neutralization complete." bellowed the Syclodoc. For a brief moment it was over. The Syclodoc body began to shimmer and shake. Cracks formed around the single determined eye of the beast. "GLAAARGHHHH!!!!!" it cried out. A pinkish form emerged as the Syclodoc was crushed away. "You. Will. NOT. TAKE. ME. EVER. Again." Phanost stood in the vastness of space, hand still clutched into a fist as he gazed off into the distance. Phanost reached for his new Buildman friend floating nearby. "Ah, Argen." he started, "Looks like I owe you some answers." Argen's head and partial spine fused onto the Drifter's back once more. "Well, I can start by saying you were definitely meant for more than this." Space opened up around them more. The two half shells of the Council Chamber hidden within the massive asteroid drifted apart. "...But I have the feeling you've heard that one before." Pieces of former Legion members floated around the asteroid battlefield like scrap metal. "So, unlike your old friend Hades, I'm actually going to help you reach your destiny... Phanost and his Argen backpack began to fade away as the warping started. "...and you're going to help me reach mine."http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/council/ Characters *Argen *Cerberus *Gendrone Legion *Neo Legion Pheyden *Urballim Pheyden *Mordireus Sarvos *Ullexono *Naspoth (aka Phanost) *Syclodoc =References= Category:Passcode